


These Hands

by MintyRick



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyRick/pseuds/MintyRick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble. Glenn knows how dangerous the new world is for a baby, but he cannot deny the hope that is growing within him at the thought of being a father. Using his hands, he is determined to use them for something good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Hands

A baby was the first miracle that Glenn could remember receiving in quite a long time. Even though his mind was warning him of the urgent repercussions from exposing an infant to a deadly and violent world like the one they lived in, he could not deny the beauty in such a blessing. Maggie's father would have been of the same mind, and would have eased all of the fears Glenn was now having about the little baby growing in Maggie's stomach.

His job was to worry, but it was also to support her and provide his wife with the encouragement she needed to make it through a challenging pregnancy and labor. Thoughts of Lori ran through Glenn's overworked mind as he quietly made his way up the stairs of their home in Alexandria, and took a look at the empty bedroom that was going to be used for the nursery. Wooden parts for a baby crib had been discovered by Abraham and Eugene on a recent supply run, and now he was determined to use his hands for something pure and beautiful rather than for the brutality they had become accustomed to.


End file.
